


Грешноватые селфи и католицизм

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Catholic Character, Celibacy, Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, F/M, Rejection, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Social Media, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Изабелла хочет, но Джей Джей почему-то не даёт. Дело в ней или в нём?





	Грешноватые селфи и католицизм

Телефон пискнул — Изабелла схватила его и торопливо разблокировала. У Джей Джея сегодня было занятие в тренажёрном зале, и сейчас оно должно было уже закончиться, а это значит...  
Инстаграм не разочаровал! Новое селфи Джей Джея! Изабелла поскорее лайкнула и перевела дух, рассматривая теперь фотографию в деталях. Дразнящая, озорная татуировка на пояснице, красные трусы, его любимые, он когда-то говорил, что у него десять пар таких, крепкие, спортивные бёдра и круглая, аппетитная попка.  
— О Джей Джей! — прошептала Изабелла. Как можно быть таким горячим и одновременно таким невинным? Взять ту же подпись к новому селфи. "+1 см в обхвате, мышцы чемпиона! пятый квад, я иду!" Ведь никто не сможет думать о квадах, когда увидит такое фото, мысли сами как по маслу скатываются к менее высоким материям. Как по маслу — зачем она подумала об этом, ведь теперь в театре её воображения Джей Джей весь блестит от массажного масла, оно стекает по его великолепной фигуре и мягко струится по его округлостям... Вот бы сжать посильнее эту задницу, тёплую и гладенькую как нагретый солнцем персик! Запустить бы руку под резинку этих трусов, вызывающих, как красная тряпка для быка!  
Изабелла прижала ладошки к горящим щекам и тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь? — прошептала она, обращаясь к фотографии на экране телефона. Фотография, конечно, не ответила, но Изабелла её всё равно сохранила в специальную папочку, где лежали самые горячие фото Джей Джея. Изабелла про себя гордилась тем, что ни у кого нет такой большой и хорошо организованной коллекции фотографий Джей Джея, как у неё. Фотографии детства и семейные (конечно, на отдельном жёстком диске, чтобы они случайно не попали в интернет, это частная жизнь Джей Джея и его родителей), рекламные фото и с лейбла Джей Джея, и с сотрудничества с другими фирмами, концертные фото, тысячи фотографий с соревнований, сотни сканов газетных статей и журнальных репортажей о благотворительности... И одна особенная папка, где сохранены фотографии, которые неизменно вгоняли Изабеллу в краску и заставляли думать о будоражащих сердце вещах.  
Она не удержалась и перелистала эти фотографии. Вот Джей Джей в белой маечке из его коллекции, такой тоненькой и облегающей, что виден каждый кубик его рельефного пресса и его тёмные крупные соски просвечивают сквозь почти прозрачную ткань. Вот Джей Джей гордо целует свой тренированный бицепс. Вот Джей Джей ест какую-то острую китайскую еду и его губы припухшие и красные, будто зацелованные...  
Тут Изабелла вздохнула. На деле у неё пока не было возможности проверить, как будет выглядеть зацелованный, потерявший над собой контроль, разомлевший от удовольствия Джей Джей. Не то чтобы они ничего и никогда и только за ручки держались, но каждый раз, когда, казалось бы, поцелуи должны были перейти в горизонтальную стадию, Джей Джей отказывался продолжать.  
Изабелла каждый раз спрашивала, в чём дело, но ответа так ни разу и не получила. Джей Джей то шутил, то придумывал отговорки, а однажды даже сказал странную фразу, что им ещё рано. Но ведь они встречались уже второй год! Изабелла погладила кончиком пальца фотографию в телефоне. Ей очень нравились родители Джей Джея, но иногда ей хотелось, чтобы они не воспитывали сына в такой строгости. Ведь если так и дальше пойдёт, она сама набросится на него и тогда, и тогда!.. Она смущённо уткнула лицо в сжатые кулачки и захихикала.  
Тут в дверь её спальни постучали.  
— Белла, можно?  
— Да, мам! — ответила Изабелла и на всякий случай сунула телефон под подушку.  
— У тёти Эммы годовщина смерти мужа, мы хотели поехать к ней на выходные. Ты с нами? — спросила мать.  
Изабелла поморщилась. Тётю Эмму она особенно не любила, а её мужа и вообще не застала.  
— А надо? — спросила она.  
— Можно не ехать, останешься приглядеть за домом. Но смотри, никаких вечеринок! Если соседи потом мне пожалуются на шум... — мать многозначительно погрозила пальцем.  
— Да знаю я, не собираюсь устраивать никакие вечеринки! — отмахнулась Изабелла. У неё в голове моментально созрел план. Два дня без родителей — идеальный момент для того, чтобы наконец стать с Джей Джеем ближе!  
— И без глупостей! — ещё раз напомнила мать и ушла.  
Изабелла мечтательно улыбнулась. Она приготовит для Джей Джея самый романтичный вечер в его жизни! Но сначала нужно было его пригласить, чтобы он не успел придумать на выходные ничего другого. Изабелла вскочила с кровати, накинула свитер и отправилась к дому Джей Джея. Можно было, конечно, договориться и по телефону, но Изабелла чувствовала, что уже соскучилась.  
Когда она подошла к особняку Леруа, то встретилась у дверей с Джей Джеем: он как раз возвращался с тренировки, всё ещё со спортивной сумкой на плече.  
— Иззи, привет! — расплылся он в улыбке. У Изабеллы даже сердце защемило от нежности. Какой же он милый!  
— Привет! — ответила она, привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула Джей Джея в щёку. Там остался красный след от помады, но почти незаметный, потому что Джей Джей немедленно покраснел как наливное яблочко. Изабелла с улыбкой пальцем стёрла помаду с его скулы.  
— А что ты тут делаешь, неужто меня ждёшь? — самодовольно спросил Джей Джей.  
— Нет, Джей, я тут на носорогов охочусь, знаешь ли, — фыркнула Изабелла. Озадаченный вид Джей Джея развеселил её ещё больше. — Шучу, конечно жду. Я хотела предложить тебе прийти ко мне в гости... Родителей не будет все выходные.  
— О, они куда-то уедут? Тогда, если тебе будет страшно одной дома, ты лучше к нам приходи, — сказал Джей Джей.  
— Джей Джей, если ты у меня переночуешь, мне не будет страшно, — многозначительно сказала Изабелла.  
Внезапно Джей Джей глянул на неё взглядом хрупкого оленёнка, смотрящего на надвигающийся грузовик. Обычно его трогательный взгляд заставлял сердце Изабеллы таять, но теперь она не понимала, в чём дело. Он как будто не хочет провести с ней время! Или... он просто не хочет её?  
— Думаю, безопаснее всё же будет у нас, сможем всю ночь играть в приставку и лопать морковные чипсы, — Джей Джей улыбнулся ей, но на этот раз улыбка показалась неискренней.  
Изабелла почувствовала, что краснеет так быстро, будто ей в лицо плеснули кипятка. В глазах от обиды защипало. Она чуть ли не вешается Джей Джею на шею, а он предлагает ей морковные чипсы? Неужели она настолько ему не интересна? Неужели Джей Джей давно её разлюбил, но не мог бросить, потому что она от него не отставала? Какой кошмар, она превратилась в одну из сотен назойливых фанаток... Но если так, он ведь мог просто сказать, разве он не знает, что Изабелла ради него готова на всё!  
— Джей Джей, ты дурак, — сдавленно сказала она, с трудом выталкивая слова через ком в горле, развернулась и собралась было уходить, чувствуя, что ещё секунда и она просто разревётся. Но тут Джей Джей поймал её за руку.  
— Я не дурак, Беллс, я понял, что ты предлагаешь, но не надо, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я тебе больше не нравлюсь? — спросила Изабелла, и теперь уже не смогла сдержать слёз. Джей Джей схватил её за плечи, развернул лицом к себе и виновато посмотрел на текущие по её щекам ручейки слёз.  
— Ты мне нравишься, честное слово! Прости меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть!  
— Тогда в чём дело? — Изабелла попыталась стряхнуть с себя руки Джей Джея, но не вышло.  
— Ты будешь смеяться, — со вздохом ответил он. — Всегда все смеются.  
— Я не буду, — пообещала Изабелла. Она никогда бы не стала смеяться над Джей Джеем. Никогда. — Расскажи мне.  
— Давай лучше присядем, — предложил он, и они зашли в сад. Изабелла знала его планировку почти наизусть, так что застилавшие глаза слёзы не мешали. Но она всё равно нетерпеливо вытерла лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Джей Джей заметил, вытащил из сумки пачку бумажных платочков и протянул ей. Они дошли до беседки и устроились на скамейке. Изабелла вытерла лицо и приготовилась слушать, теряясь в догадках. Что же за причина у Джей Джея? Смертельная болезнь? Нет, над таким бы никто не смеялся. Может, у него очень маленький член?  
— Иззи, ты же знаешь, я католик, — начал Джей Джей. Изабелла кивнула, чтобы показать, что внимательно слушает.  
— Так вот, до свадьбы заниматься сексом мне нельзя, — сказал Джей Джей и замолчал.  
Изабелла подождала продолжения, но, похоже, на этом всё, это и была вся причина. Она почувствовала, как в душе закипает злость. Все её переживания, все сомнения и печали — это всё только из-за того, что Джей Джей верит в какое-то мракобесие, это в XXI веке! Она уже было открыла рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает о бредовых религиозных идеях, но тут пригляделась к Джей Джею.  
Он сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и сжимал пальцы так, что костяшки даже побелели. "Всегда все смеются", говорил он. Значит, и раньше он кому-то рассказал, а его не поняли. И похоже, для Джей Джея было важно, чтобы именно она не посмеялась над ним, иначе почему он так долго скрывал истинную причину и придумывал дурацкие отговорки? Бедный Джей Джей, он наконец сказал ей правду, а она чуть не накричала на него!  
— Спасибо, что мне рассказал, — улыбнулась Изабелла, Джей Джей поднял голову и с робкой надеждой взглянул на неё.  
— Ты не против? Тебе не кажется, что я идиот? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
— Джей Джей, я же люблю тебя, — ответила Изабелла.  
— Беллс! — у Джей Джея, кажется, тоже глаза были на мокром месте, но он вскочил, обнял Изабеллу и спрятал лицо у неё на плече, так что она не успела рассмотреть.  
Как долго они обнимались, Изабелла не могла сказать, казалось, время замедлилось. Но наконец Джей Джей её отпустил, и тогда у неё опять появилась идея.  
— Слушай, тебе нельзя заниматься сексом, в смысле..? — тут она сделала недвусмысленный жест пальцами, тыкая указательным пальцем в другие, сложенные кольцом.  
— Иззи! — возмутился Джей Джей, мгновенно краснея.  
— Просто мы можем много чем ещё заняться, кроме вот этого, — Изабелла ещё раз повторила жест, только для того, чтобы порадоваться смущению Джей Джея. — Оральные ласки, думаю, совершенно не грешны!  
— О... оральные? — ошарашенно повторил Джей Джей, и взгляд его затуманился, явно от мыслей о деталях процесса. Похоже, такая идея ранее ему в голову не приходила, но теперь его явно заинтересовала.  
Изабелла улыбнулась и погладила затылок Джей Джея, как всегда наслаждаясь щекоткой от коротких волосков. Может, будет не так уж и сложно дожить до свадьбы!


End file.
